


Slumbering Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it what you will, but just because Travis slept in the same bed did not mean they were sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumbering Thoughts

 

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering.  
As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. - Bruce Lee

* * *

 

They _weren't_ sleeping together.  
Call it what you will, but just because Travis was sleeping in the same bed as him did not mean that they were sleeping together.

Wes wasn't even sure how it even got to this point, nor could he understand why he was allowing Travis to come over and spend countless nights with him - spend the night sleeping in his bed.  
They couldn't even stand each other at work, so why were things so vastly different while off-duty?

All he really knew is that he wouldn't have it any other way.

At first it was just Travis _insisting_ he come over to hang out, so he could get Wes to 'live a little' rather than spend all his time isolated in his hotel room like a hermit.  
Coming over somehow progressed into staying the night, then into staying a few more nights.

Now? Travis might as well just move right on in, since he was spending more time with Wes than he was at his apartment.

And while Wes refused to allow Travis to sleep in his bed without a wall of pillows separating them, he couldn't help but find himself feeling content. The last time he had felt this way was when he was still married to Alex, and it was this very feeling that he had honestly been longing for since the divorce.  
It just felt right to him, and nothing anyone said or did would change that.

He took a curious glance at Travis, who was splayed out on his stomach in a deep slumber. There were two sides of Travis Marks that Wes had come to notice. One side was the compulsive womanizer who had the mentality of a horny teenager, and the other side was this calm, collected and mature 30-something that Wes wished the other would be while at work.  
Then he started to notice the subtleties and minute details. The moonlight that poured through the window was casting intricate shadows across Travis' back, his long lashes were fluttering through a dream - more likely involving some hot date judging by the soft smile etched on his face.

 _This_ was the side of Travis Marks that Wes honestly loved. They forged their friendship on mutual dislike for the other, but as Captain and Jonelle ahd said time and again - they needed each other more than they could even imagine.  
With Travis around, Wes' heart felt a little less empty. He felt a little less lonely, and more comfortable and open about certain things.

A little more like the Wesley Mitchell that existed before that horrible case.

Without a second thought, Wes knocked a few pillows off the wall that separated them before lying down himself. He lay there for a while, simply entranced by Travis' steady breathing.  
Eventually Wes couldn't help but let himself be carried off to sleep by the sound, and the only thing that would make this better was waking up to his partner's face in the morning.

 

* * *

 


End file.
